


The Jedi and the General

by Gojiratheking106



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grievous survives, He's a rebel now, It's just a Macguffin for the plot, Jedi Holocron, Luke Skywalker has a faith crisis, One Shot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojiratheking106/pseuds/Gojiratheking106
Summary: General Grievous survived the Clone Wars, and is now a respected, albeit feared, General of the Rebel Alliance. He's tasked to accompany Luke Skywalker to a possible Jedi Holocron, however Luke may find something more than just the Holocron from the voyage.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	The Jedi and the General

“We have determined the location of a possible ancient Jedi Holocron in a temple on Debonon. I believe General Skywalker would be greatly interested in collecting such information.” Mon Mothma explained to the reduced audience in her presence. A few guards, Luke Skywalker, princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca and… General Grievous. The woman still felt his mere presence unnerving, but it was undeniable his role for the Rebellion had been crucial. After all, he had single-handedly spearheaded the liberation of several systems and built an impressive droid army for the Alliance. 

And yet, phantoms of the past still haunted her. And one was in the very room with her. “However, it is possible that the Empire could send an Inquisitor to said location. The organization is supposed to have been dissolved, but we can’t take any chances.”

Everyone in the room nodded. “So I take it ya want someone to go with Luke?” Asked Solo. Chewie shrugged, it felt like the correct decision. Mothma nodded.

“Indeed. However, if an Inquisitor does appear, I am afraid none of your blasters would help General Skywalker, no offense.”

Leia simply nodded. “I understand, I have seen what a Force user can do.” The screams of her soldiers at the end of the battle of Scarif flooded her mind.

‘ _ It’s jammed!’ _

_ ‘Help us!’ _

_ ‘Take it!’ _

Organa shuddered. She had only witnessed the security footage from the Tantive, but that evil red glow would haunt her until the day she died. She felt Han squeezing her shoulder, and gently took his hand.

Mothma sighed, directing her gaze towards Grievous. “General Grievous, you’re probably the most experienced… Dealing with Force sensitive beings.” That elicited a chuckle from the cyborg. “I believe you’re the most suited companion for General Skywalker.”

Grievous clasped his cybernetic hands together. “Helping a Jedi brings me no pleasure, that much I am willing to admit.” If Grievous could grin, he would very much do so. Oh how much was he enjoying the moment. “However, it’s been far too long since I last added a lightsaber to my collection. I will help.”

Everyone in the room frowned at the comment, and Luke subtly clutched his lightsaber. Grievous let out a satisfied huff.

“I… I will upload the coordinates to the Millenium Falcon in that case.” Mothma said, rather hesitantly. “That is all. May the Force be with you.”

The others nodded, leaving the room. It was decided Han and Chewie would fly Grievous and Luke to the Jedi temple. Grievous was quick to get into the ship, leaving the others behind so they could bid their farewells. He didn’t have the time nor patience to witness Solo and Leia’s thinly veiled romance.

He sat down at a Dejarik table, and was pleased to see Skywalker soon joining him. The duo felt the Falcon slowly lift off the hangar before flying out to space. The ship soon entered hyperspace.

Skywalker and Grievous sat there for a few minutes in complete silence, Luke shifting awkwardly on his seat while the cyborg fidgeted with something under his cape. Probably a lightsaber.

  
“General Grievous?” Luke finally spoke up, eliciting a hum from the general. “You fought in the Clone Wars, didn’t you?”

Grievous nodded. “Indeed. I was the Supreme Martial Commander of the Separatist Droid Armies, commander of the most powerful droid army the Galaxy has ever witnessed!”

Luke seemed to hesitate. “Why the Confederacy?”

“Tell me, Skywalker, have you heard of the Huk War?” Luke shook his head. Grievous sighed. “It was a war that lasted for generations in my home world of Kalee. It began when the Huks invaded the planet. My planet. My people were hunted down and slaved, our sacred places desecrated. I lost many during the war.”

“Why didn’t you ask for help? Surely, the Jedi-”

“Those Jedi scum and their pathetic Republic aided the Huks.” The cyborg spat out. “When we needed them most, the Jedi blamed us for the war and victimized the Huks.” He then looked down at Luke, eyes widened in shock. “Tell me, Skywalker. Have you ever wondered why the Confederacy was composed by poorer Mid and Outer Rim systems?”

Luke felt silent for a few seconds. “But the Sith were in control of the Confederacy!”

“When the Jedi turn their back on you, who do you turn to?” Grievous asked. Luke fell silent once again. “The Sith betrayed us and created the Empire, I see now which one was the lesser evil. That much, I will admit. Do not think, however, I have forgotten.”

Luke opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He felt his head spinning, as if all his beliefs had been torn apart and burned into ashes. Had Ben lied to him about the Jedi Order? Just how much more had he hidden from him?

“Master Solo says we are about to exit hyperspace.” C-3PO announced, walking into the room and snapping Luke out of his trance. Grievous looked down at the blonde. “I advise you to think about our conversation, General.”

With that, Grievous got up, walking out of the room. Luke took his lightsaber, his  _ father’s  _ lightsaber, and carefully examined it. ‘Keepers of peace’, yet they allowed and supported the suffering of millions?

“Alright fellas, we are at the temple! Make it quick, will ya?” A voice spoke through the ship’s intercom, pulling Luke away from his thoughts. The Jedi-in-training walked down the landing pad, finding Grievous already waiting for him.

Before them stood the ruins of a massive Jedi temple, an enormous pyramid at its center. The planet itself was arid, with red, coral-like shrubbery. Luke looked at his companion, who simply looked at the structure, arms folded behind his back.

“After you, Skywalker.”

Luke nodded, slowly making his way towards the pyramid. It had stairs going up to an entrance on its peak. He felt a strong presence inside, probably the Holocron. The duo made their way up the structure, slowly but surely climbing up the stairs under the scorching star of the planet.

Then, Luke froze. “I feel a presence in the Force.” He turned to Grievous. “We are not alone.”

Right on cue, a red double lightsaber came spinning towards them. Grievous was quick to react, igniting one of his blades and deflecting the weapon. It went back up, and it was caught by a falling humanoid figure. The saber started to spin as soon as the figure caught it, slowing down their fall. Grievous squinted. Impressive.

“I’ll take care of the Inquisitor myself.” The cyborg declared. “Go get the Holocron.” Luke nodded, quickly rushing up the stairs. The Inquisitor quickly launched themselves after the young Jedi.

Grievous chuckled. Just as he expected, they were even more foolish and arrogant than the Jedi. The Kaleesh leaped into the air, shedding his cape in the process, and reached for the Inquisitor’s ankle. On closer inspection, he appeared male. Human, and muscular.

He let out a yelp in surprise, metallic claws digging into his joint, and felt himself thrown straight down against the pyramid’s wall. And so he did, crashing against the ancient stones with enough force to crack them. Grievous gracefully landed close to him, clawed feet anchoring him to the slope.

The Inquisitor frowned. “A droid? I have never seen a model like this before.” He slowly got up, igniting his blade once more. “Regardless, you cannot stop me from reaching the Jedi.”

Grievous frowned, an offended huff leaving his “mouth”. “You fool, I am no droid. You are standing before General Grievous.” He reached for his belt, taking two lightsabers and igniting them. “Prepare to perish.”

The Inquisitor grinned, obviously not recognizing the name. This would be quick. The Inquisitor launched himself forward with a roar, swinging his blade towards Grievous. The general quickly parried it with a lightsaber, and moved to stab his foe in the face.

The Inquisitor quickly spun his lightsaber, parrying the new hit. The two traded a few blows, ending up on locking blades. “Your saber skills are impressive, but they’re no match for the Dark Side.”

One of the stone blocks of the pyramid slowly started to levitate above Grievous and was thrown his way. The cyborg quickly turned his attention to it, barely having time to jump over it. 

The Inquisitor cackled, sending more blocks on the general’s way, but the cyborg was quick to evade every single one of them. One last block was thrown his way, and to the Inquisitor’s surprise, Grievous swiftly cut it in half with a lightsaber, the two newly divided blocks falling harmlessly around him.

The cyborg then leaped forwards, lunging both of his sabers towards the Inquisitor, who was quick to parry them. The two stayed locked in a struggle of raw strength, a smug grin on the Inquisitor’s face. “I must admit, I am impressed. You almost match me in power.”

“Grievous, I got it!” A voice suddenly yelled from the top of the pyramid. Grievous chuckled. “I am afraid I must take my leave.”

The Inquisitor frowned in confusion for a second. What was his enemy even saying? They were evenly matched and in a blade lock, he couldn’t-

A new arm appeared from underneath Grievous’ right arm, quickly taking another lightsaber from his belt and igniting it. Before the Inquisitor had time to react, he had been impaled. That was the moment he realized the general had been merely toying with him the whole duel.

Life left his eyes, the Inquisitor’s body going limp. He dropped his lightsaber, but Grievous was quick to catch it with his fourth arm. His three other blades retreated back to their hilts, causing the Inquisitor’s corpse to fall against the pyramid’s wall and roll down to its base.

Grievous briefly inspected his newly acquired lightsaber with a content hum before placing it on his belt. He then walked over to the pyramid’s stairs, Luke waiting for him. He was holding a cube, glowing light blue.

The two made their way back down, Grievous quickly snatching his cape on their way back, then climbed back to the Millenium Falcon. C-3PO quickly walked over to his master, albeit he cowered under the cold gaze of Grievous.

“Master Luke! Did you get it?”

Luke smiled, showing him the holocron. “We did, Threepio. You can tell Han we’re ready to go.”

The droid quickly nodded, retreating back to the cockpit. After a few minutes, Luke sat alone on a large box, looking at the holocron.

“Is everything alright, Luke?” A voice asked him. Luke looked up, seeing Ben’s spirit looking at him with concern. “I sense a deep turmoil within you.”

Luke frowned. “Well… I have been wondering. What if the Jedi weren’t the keepers of peace you told me they were?”

Kenobi chuckled, sitting down on a crate next to Luke. “The Jedi were indeed flawed, that much I’ll admit. However, we were still keepers of peace, I can assure you that. Tell me, Luke, where did you get such an idea?”

“Well…”

“General Kenobi!” A robotic voice suddenly exclaimed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I not include Obi-Wan in the character tags just to keep the ending secret? Maybe.


End file.
